Necromancer
Necromancer is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Contemelia from an unknown planet. It appears in the John Smith 10 franchise. Appearance Necromancer is a green cloaked Grim Reaper, his face shrouded from view, with dagger like fingers, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Due to being a Contemelia, this is his form visible by three dimensional creatures. As Contemelia take the form of whatever holds the most sway over who views them, and death has sway on all creatures. However, Necromancer can take on a more specific image based on an individual's influences. Powers and Abilities Necromancer's primary ability is physiology manipulation, though it isn't exactly shapeshifting. He can change his physical appearance at will, and alter his physiology to meet the situation. He can create holes in his body or open his chest, as well as controlling veins to attack his foes. He has demonstrated the ability to extend these veins out by opening his chest or from shooting them from his wrists. These veins can be made to be so the tips are as sharp as blades. His veins can be used to absorb blood or other liquids, by inserting the tips into the source, whether it be airborne or inside another's body. These veins can also absorb energy at the tips. By absorbing a large amount of blood, he can distribute it through his body at a rapid pace, increasing the amount of blood in his system, essentially doping his blood supply. This can give him enhanced speed for high speed attacks. He can also alter his body to withstand the forces of those speeds. He can also fire pressurized streams of blood from his veins as well, though this has not been demonstrated. Necromancer can levitate. Necromancer can release void blasts, which are grey blasts that if they hit something, it wipes the object out from existence. He can use this power to create a void portal too, the nothingness spawning over long distances. His fingers are sharp like daggers, and can possibly cut stuff. Weaknesses His absorption abilities only work if the tips of the veins are used. If there is anything in the blood or other material absorbed through the veins, that is toxic or something of the nature, then it would rapidly spread through his body. This form is not the most durable. It could be assumed that his fighting ability could be ill-effected by his body appearance, since it is not constant. Appearances Necromancer was unlocked after John gets a new Omnitrix, which scans the unfamiliar DNA from Intellectuary. John Smith 10: Omniverse * Last Chance Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Necromancer is an alien form accessible only to John. By John * Resonate Spirit (body) * The Spirit of Caring (body) Trivia * Appearance wise, Necromancer's default form is based off the Nazgul from The Lord of the Rings. ** It is also similar to the Dementor from the Harry Potter series. * A Necromancer is one who communicates with the dead. * Intellectuary is the DNA source for this form. * Necromancer was the last new alien to be introduced in the John Smith 10 franchise. * Necromancer was the 100th alien form unlocked in the John Smith 10 franchise, not counting Ultimate forms. * In Omnimania, Necromancer has his cloaked appearance, while the other characters see them as what has the most influence over them. This is based on the canon series, where the viewers saw the Contemelia as Mr. Smoothy despite other people seeing them differently. * Necromancer appearing as what the viewer fears the most is similar to the Boggart from the Harry Potter series. Category:John Smith 10 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Green Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Omnimania Category:Free Usage